The crazy life of Damon Baird
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: This story looks into the future and past of Damon Baird while watching his life in the present. (P.S the present is after the war)


_I hope you enjoy my new story! :)_

It has been a busy day and Damon was tired of no sleep for 5 days. He constantly had things to build especially machines to help rebuild Sera.

Everything was getting on his nerves. Including one very annoying woman. Samantha Byrne. Every place he went she was there. Every time he got away from civilization she'd find him.

"Hey Baird." Sam smiled at him  
"What Byrne?"

"Just came to say hi." She sat on his 'special' chair.  
"Byrne, unless you want your ass to be sore get out of my chair."  
"Oh that sounds delightful." She smiled at him

"God Dammit Sam Just quit your shit ok." He gave her an annoyed face.  
"No I think it's better. And so much fun." She laughed

"That's it." He picked her up and threw her on the ground out side  
"Umfh. The hell you arsehole."  
"I said quit. Now bye." He quickly shut the door and locked it.

Sam banged on the door and was yelling but Baird just ignored her. "Sweet sweet victory."

The next day  
Baird awoke to a loud crash in his garage. He grabbed his Lancer and Boltok pistol. He slowly opened his door and pointed his Boltok out. "Shit,shit,shit." His eyebrows raised "Sam?" He looked out "Hey." She waved at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh you know, just getting supplies. But it's god damn pitch black in here."  
He looked at her with a face that said 'No Shit Sherlock.' "Oh yeah I'm just gonna leave all my lights on while I sleep. Really Sam. You are so stupid."

"HEY.." She punched him in the shoulder " Quit being an Arse." She smiled at him. "What..." Baird looked quizzical "why are you smiling at me Byrne?" Sam thought 'God I wish I could tell you Damon, I wish I could tell you.' "Oh no reason."

Sam yawned. "If you want you can sleep on the couch. I'm going to my bed." Sam gave him a sad face " Aw, can't I sleep with you." Baird gave her a creeped out face " HELL NO." Sam laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Good night Damon." God he loved how she said his name. "Yeah yeah goodnight to you too." He walked to his room and put away his weapons.

Ever since the locust/Lambent war ended they have been able to create/repair weapons and Ammo. Baird has become the most famous and richest man on sera (even though there weren't many people left).

He shut his door, layed down, and tried to sleep. He would be lucky to sleep for 6 hours before he had to wake up. He layed down and felt comfortable. He layed there for about 2 hours and couldn't sleep.

He grabbed his T.V remote " Damon Baird." He whispered into his remote. The television turned on. "Good morning mister Baird, what would you like to watch?" He rubbed his eyes. "Sandy go to channel 245."

He sat there until 5:00 AM. "Time to get some food." He got up quietly and walked into the living room. He saw Sam asleep. He carried her to his bed and covered her up. "Sandy," he whispered "soundproof the room and make sure she wakes up when it's late in the day, she looks very tired." He shut the door and left.

When he got there he was greeted with a big ass roar from nun other than The Cole Train. " Hey baby, how was your night?" He covered his ears. "Damn Cole, I'm up but not fully awake yet. Even though you just yelled in my ears."

"Ha ha, sorry man. I'm just so excited for my game today with the newbies. It's gonna be great. I taught them everything but my special move which you saw back in Hanover." Cole was all happy and excited all morning.

"Yeah don't worry man, ill be on your side cheering you on. Ha maybe I'll throw the ball to you for a halftime show and have it go way out of the stadium that 'I' built for you." Cole laughed.

"In your dreams and thank you for building it for me." He patted Baird on the shoulder. "Yeah no problem." Cole smiled."What. Did I do something funny?" He gave Cole a confused face.

"I heard that Sam was in your workshop last night." He smiled " No it's not like that man. She surprised me. I let her stay cause it was to late for her to be out by herself." He smiled nervously.

"Mmmhm. Sure. I believe that." He smiled "Yeah you better man. It's not like that." He gave Cole a look that said 'Seriously'.

Sam woke up and looked around and saw she was in Baird's room."wha..."  
"Good morning Ms. Byrne. How did you sleep." Sam looked around slowly to look for the noise" layed you in here at 5:00 A.M and soundproofed the room so you could sleep longer." Sam rubbed her eyes. "Really? He did?" Sandy came on the TV screen" yes. Apparently he was talking about how he wished you were his." Sam had a confused look. "What? He..he said that?" Sandy smiled. "Yes he did. He put on your favorite channel that you said you watched all the time as a kid. He said he would move mountains for you." Sam snickered "He can easily do that with his tools." She layed back down and sighed. 'How do I tell him without hurting him' she thought.

After Baird ate breakfast he said bye to Cole and headed to his workshop. All of the gears were staring at him like he was a joke. "What are you looking at Palmer."

"Ha just a waist of human flesh." He smirked "Oh really then tell me the difference between an EVC and the Dynamometer?" Palmer looked at him. "Ha there isn't one." Baird smiled "The EVC ,also know as the Electronic Valve Control: Electronic valve control (EVC) systems attempt to optimize the valve timing over the entire range of possible engine speeds. Most existing systems manipulate the valve timing using a computer controlled actuator attached to the camshaft. Sometimes two camshafts are used, one to control the intake valves and the other to control the exhaust valves. The camshaft may have two sets of lobes, where one set is designed for low and the other for high RPMs. As the camshaft rotates, the lobes push open the spring-loaded valves, which are then closed by the force of springs. An electronic control unit (ECU) selects which set of lobes to use based on the engine speed. Another approach to variable valve timing employs a cam phasing mechanism to monitor and adjust the rotation of the camshaft relative to the rotation of the crankshaft. Complicated isn't it. And a Dynamometer just measures the power of an engine." He looked at Palmer who had a confused look. "Exactly." Baird walked off.

When he got back he heard Sam talking to herself. He walked in the room."Hey." Sam Jumped "Oh um Hey. I didn't here you." Baird layed in his bed. "Yeah well it seems like Cole is the only one who CAN here me. That is a great man. Well leave now. I let you stay cause it was late. Now go." Sam frowned "Well excuse me mister whines alot." She stormed out. "Oh and thank you. You Arsehole." She slammed the door.

Baird took off his boots and changed into his relaxing clothes. He got under the covers and turned on the TV. "I love this place." He smiled " I heard Sam say she was going to tell you something but she didn't know how to say it without hurting you.

"What are you talking about Sandy?" He rubbed his eyes."Mrs. Byrne said she wanted to Tell you something without hurting you." Baird laughed "ha yeah right. Like that dumb women has anything smart to say." He turned on a movie and shut his eyes.

Flashback dream #1

"Hahaha quit you are so mean." The little girl laughed and wiggled  
"Not till you tell me why you stole my teddy bear and where it is." The little boy smirked and layed on top of her. The little girl blushed and shut her eyes. "What's wrong did I hurt you?" He got off the girl and helped her up. "No I just... Wanted you off of me so I have a chance." She ran away. "Hey get back here." The boy laughed and ran after her.

Baird awoke to a knocking sound. "Yeah I'm coming hold on." He unlocked the door and opened it. "Cole, what do you need." He moved aside so Cole could get in. "You know that machine you built to help with our stamina, well I'm gonna need more." He sat in Baird's "special chair" and looked up at him. "How many cause I can get you 5 more by tomorrow morning." He walked back and forth. "That will be plenty."

Cole talked with Baird for awhile then left. After Cole left Baird went back to sleep.

Flashback dream #2

The boy took his shirt off and sat in the chair. "Are you sure you want to have that career?" He turned to the girl drawing on his back. "Yep I want to be a tattoo artist. I'm gonna be famous." She smiled. The boy laughed "Ok. No matter what our parents say I'll be by your side the whole way." He closed his eyes and felt the marker on his back.  
3 years later.

"Are you sure you want this design exactly as it looks?" The man looked at the 18 year old boy. "My best friend drew that for me so of course it want it exactly as it looks on there." He layed on the bed chair and took his shirt off. The Tattoo artist took his time and the boy didn't flinch once thinking about the little girl who moved back to her hometown to be with her family before she had to go to her "artist" school.

When he awoke Baird went to work building the machines. After awhile he finished the 3rd one and went to take a shower cause he was covered from head to toe in oil and metal scraps. He got in the shower and turned on the warm water. His hands instantly began to burn.

"Damn. What the hell." He looked at his palms which were covered in cuts and bruises. "How the hell did I get those." He finished showering, banded up his hands and dried off. Before he could get dressed he got a knock on the door. He put on his towel and opened the door.

"What Sam?" He let her in. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She turned and saw his back. She gasped. "What. Did you see something you like?" He turned around to face her and got weirded out. "Why are you looking at me like that you crazy woman." She laughed. "You have a tattoo on your back. " he closed his eyes 'shit I forgot about that.' "So what. I like it and why would you care?"

"Because that looks exactly like the one I told my best friend about." She closed her eyes and tears began to fall. "But he is gone now. I just know it. Plus he was my first love." She wiped her eyes and tried not to sniffle "It doesn't matter though." She smiled "Samantha, I have nothing to say to you but... You were my first love also."

And with that he kissed her. "I missed you so much Sammy." He held her close and kissed her head


End file.
